ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
01:1 - Ink Bug Retrieval
In which a group of people attempt to find ink to update the maps of Al Madena. = Erlastiel's Report = 5 of us set out from the city on an errand from Cicic to find ink beetles. Almost immediately upon leaving the city we encountered sand and bones and more sand and more bones, you get the picture. All was going well until we fell very ill a day or so in - never trust a dwarfs cooking. Whilst we were recovering we were approached by a pack of hyenas, fighting ensued, admittedly some fought better than others but eventually the hyenas fled. Apparently sometime during the course of the skirmish i gained my very own theme song courtesy of Essender. when we reached the spires one of the party shared a legend of how ink was bought to the world. we decided to wait till day to enter the spires and spent an uneventful night just outside of them. Renek thought that it would be a great idea to try to climb the spires, he failed getting only halfway up and then sliding back down, his far more inteligent brother Zahntu found this most amusing. Renek and i choose to stay outside the caves when we realise that we're a bit to tall to fit comfortably and when Essender returned to tell us that the caves got higher Renek chose to shoot him with sand needles, renek is proving to be a thoroughly unpleasant oni. Shortly after a pool of watter began to form at the base of the spires and the tunnel began to fill with water i shouted the danger to my companions in the tunnel and sought higher ground. Renek for some unknown reason walked straight back down into the now very deep water, he looked very surprised to have been there. While waiting for him to come to his senses and return to high ground i scouted the near-by area for any sign of our missing companions, eventually they emerged telling an amazing story about how they were able to breate under the water, I chose not to test that theory. we returned to Al Madena and gave Cicic his bugs. I would advise great caution to any who want to travel to the spires. 09:54, March 13, 2014 (UTC) . Legend of the Origins of Ink "A young halfling searched the world for a way to make writings permanent, three times her search failed until she reached the spires. once there she met a friendly spirit who told her sher would give her the secret of permanent ink in return for a gift. The young halfling had no gifts on her so she gave the spirit the gift of wisdom, the gift of friendship and the gift of bravery. In return the spirit gave the halfling ink bugs", = Zahntu's report = So, Cicic was running out of Ink and asked us to get these ink bugs for him. So we headed out of the city. My brother and I were joined by the Elf, a dwarven bard, and another Oni. On the way we were attacked by a pack of hyenas. so we fought 'em off. We finally got to the Spires, very creepy place at night, let me tell you. I recalled the Legend of the Origins of Ink. The Oni warrior, the Dwarf and I entered the caves. There we found a chamber with a central rock lit from above. We placed an offering to the spirits there and began to collect the bugs. Eventually the tunnels began filling up with water, so we left the tunnels. The return was far less eventful, although our water was not as refreshing as usual. I have prepared a dossier on the Ink Bugs encountered and the Maried Spires , for you to peruse at your leisure. = Esan-dar's report = Finding the Maried Spires We were hired by the last remaining fantastic mapmaker to provide more ink beetles as he was running out after 200 years. Sounded really easy, we just had to travel north ish for a few days, find the spires, make an offering to the spirits, grab some bugs and scarper. So off we set, Renik and his vastly better looking brother Zantu. An Oni fighter with moderate proportions and an oversized meat tenderizer by the name of Saskai. Earl, an elven fighter who's good with a sword in a tight spot (far far to close to my face). And of course my wonderful charming self, Esan-Dur. After we set off it became clear that our water had been fouled. I blame Renic, and his filthy habits, but everyone else tried to blame my cooking. My cooking was fine, I cooked it myself ya see. Anyway, while we were recovering from the coo- poor water we were ambushed by some overly ambishious hyenias. A small scrap insued and I recieved a rather dashing scar to my jaw while saving Earl from certian death. Not at all caught by serprise. Don't believe what they tell you they're all liers. All of them. After beating some sense into the would be scavengers we discovered that we'd actually overshot the spires by about a days walk. We decided to travel overnight, and by the time we reached them we were out of sirplies Surplies food and drink. At the Spires It was still dark when we arrived, and the moonlight didn't illuninate Light the spires very well so we decided to wait untill daylight. Upon daybrake we headed to the middle of the spires to find a set of worn stairs leading down to a dwarf sized cave with hiro picture writing above it. I recognised an old dwarf sign meaning 'spirits ahead' but no more. I've taken rubbings to the map maker in the hopes that he'll be able to decipher more of them. Zantoo, Sasky and I headed into the cave after I scouted it out, while Eirl and Reenik waited outside, being to tall and all. We headed deap into the cave and left a simple offering of food for the spirits before begining to collect the ink beetles. Just as we had finished filling the bags the cave began to fill with water. As we raced out I noticed that the beetles were quite happy under the water, so I stuck my head under to have a better look. Turns out that I can breeth under water. Hurts and all, but totally survivable. Also awesome. After making it out on the outskirts of the spires we all met up and headed back to Al Madena. With no food and limited water. I've eaten two meals at the inn and I'm still starving. Apparently there was some sort of drama at the cave entrance while I was gone, but It seemed fine. Everyone in the caticombs was reall impressed with my spelling too, so if you don't like it shove it in the storm. Category:Actual Play